Home Away From Home
by Petrobella
Summary: On their way home from an undercover mission gone wrong, the Resistance find an unconscious girl in a drifting ship hovering over the planet of D'Qar, their base of operations. But who is the girl? What happened to her? Is she a spy or an ally? What they find shocks everyone. Or the story of the Resistance finding Rey without knowing it's her.


**Inspired by _The long way home _story by fictionfrek101 the Resistance find an unconscious girl on a drifting ship in space while on a mission but she's in a coma and figuring out who she is, is a mystery that will shock everyone involved when it's revealed.**

The _**Ninca **_was exiting FTL and entranced higher orbit around D'Qar when command bridge detected the distress signal.

The ship had been on an aid mission to Nixrye after a defense systems conference had been bombed by Crimson Dawn. They had pretended to be Imperial Loyalists to try and steal the weapons and kill a First Order operative.

But everything had gone sideways once the bombs exploded and Kylo Ren and his security party of the MK and FN squads had been forced into a temporary truce with Poe Dameron's group. Poe's group had infiltrated the conference but complications arised when the estranged family of Kaydel Ko Connix, girlfriend of Poe and his wife in their undercover roles, turned out to be owning the company which organised the week long conference.

But the group didn't managed to escape the planet without any injuries.

The worst injury was Snap Wexley's loss of limb of his lower left leg. His newlywed wife, Karé Kun, who got shrapnel in her leg, got really mad when he and Kaydel, who got separated from the rest, had to resort to using a Light Saber to corigate the blood. It just so happened to be the Light Saber of the targeted First Order operative, Kylo Ren's girlfriend, Sasa Ren. But Karé wasn't as mad as the team medic Evan Tharel who had also gone undercover together with his girlfriend, Paige Tico. He had gone so far as to add in the Field Medic Directive of the Resistance to never use Light Sabers to improvise when you didn't have medical tools to operate with.

Paige had also shrapnel, but in the head, so the head surgeon of the medical team onboard _**The**_ _**Ninca **_had her immediately operated and now under constant supervision.

Except for being electrocuted, Kaydel was more emotionally wounded than fysically. Apart from being confronted by her family, and betrayed yet again by them, she had killed someone for the first time.

As she had been trying to save an injured Sasa Ren, who she had been getting to know during the week, she was forced to kill a Knight of Ren. With her bare hands.

He had a blade on him and when she got the upper hand, she sliced his throat with said blade. She kept seeing it and especially his blood on her hands.

Kaydel was stuck in a loop as she had to clean her hands raw every time she saw the blood. Which was almost all the time. She was still to tell Poe as she lied in bed with him, feeling sleep drag her under.

But Evan and Poe was the least injured, fysical or emotional.

Though meeting Kylo Ren, or Ben Solo as his real name was, for the first time in twelve years, had been a toll for Dameron.

He and Ben had been like brothers since he had stayed with Ben and the Skywalker family one summer growing up. They had even built Poe's droid, BB-8, together with Ben's adorable three year old cousin Rey. Then, two years later, Ben became Kylo Ren when he was responsible for the death of Rey and her mother Felicity, daughter and wife of Jedi Grandmaster Luke Skywalker.

Though the death of Rey was just a ruse Felicity came up with to save her daughter who had lived hidden on Jakku the last twelve years with her father.

Escaping the slaughter of the New Jedi Order, otherwise known as the Burning of Rornian, Felicity fled to Jakku with Luke's X-wing, which had an extra seat, as the adress code was the same as the date of her late brother Brendan's birthday. But as Felicity never had learnt how to fly they crashed onto the desert planet. Fifteen days later, and two miles outside of Niima Outpost, Rey stopped breathing and if it wasn't for her mother knowing CPR, this would have been a totally different story.

Working for the Emissary Office for nine years, after her stint as leader of Rogue Squadron, Rhiaon had learnt how to perform CPR. Even though the New Jedi Order had its own doctor, Meredyth Kalonia, it was useful to know it if it ever became necessary.

Learning how her niece supposedly had died, General Organa had installed it into the Field Medic Directive that everyone in the Resistance needed to know the basics of CPR. It was mandatory to relearn it every year.

Anyway, Felicity managed to revive her daughter and reaching Niima Outpost, Rey met Doctor Aletha Kymeri for the first time.

However, as they were waiting for Luke, they ended up waiting a lot longer than expected. So when the First Order came searching for them on Jakku, Felicity Rhiaon, otherwise known as Rogue One, made the ultimate sacrifice.

Turning herself in, she got tortured and held against her will for the whereabouts of her daughter but Felicity refused to tell them and she made Kylo Ren, Captain Phasma and General Hux believe Rey was dead. Then the three killed her in a horrible way.

This is what made Luke leave everyone and everything behind him. Losing both his wife and daughter in a matter of three months destroyed him. He had plans to go to Ach-To to isolate himself but just had to go check for Rey's body on Jakku first. What he didn't expect was to found her alive and this is why he decided to stay on the planet even though it was a desert planet.

Twelve years later, father and daughter got separated again and this is why they only find one person on the ship _**The Ninca **_boards after they got the distress signal.

**AN: This is where the story shifts as everything after this is mostly my own writing but every now and then I will use the work of fictionfrek101 in **_**The long way home **_**because the basis is from that story. Disclaimer: We all know the work of Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. **

"Hey, Dameron, you up?"

He turned around in bed, away from Kaydel, blinking sleep out of his eyes.

"Now I am. What's up?"

He sat up in bed with the sheets covering his lower parts.

He then realized who he was talking to.

"Oh, shit!"

"Poe?"

Kaydel woke up, barely been asleep for an hour.

"It's nothing, babe, go back to sleep"

but she couldn't, not when she too realized who was standing in their room.

"Rose? What's going on, is something wrong with Paige?"

"No, it's nothing like that, but the command bridge wants you up on deck so I offered to come with the message. We're even now"

"Even? What are you talking about?"

Poe had gone a shade of pink, if it was even possible, but he didn't say a word about it.

"I'll tell you later"

both Rose and Poe said it at the same time, they looked to each other and started laughing.

"How about you both tell me over breakfast after this thing that needs to be done. Is it just Poe they need or do they need me as well?"

After they stopped laughing for two minutes, and could breathe again, Rose gave her answer.

"They need you both, I just wanted to screw with Poe since he did the same to me"

Kaydel narrowed her eyes and looked at them with suspicion but dropped it for now.

The younger Tico sister left them so they could get dressed and then they left too for the command bridge. They were very surprised to see Holdo there considering their past relationship with her.

"Admiral, I'm surprised you called us, you know we haven't had much sleep since Nixrye"

"Yes I know, but unfortunately we intercepted a distress signal that we could use your help with"

"Have you dispatched a search team for the ship?"

"Yes, but - - "

"Have you scanned it?"

"It's only one individual but it's an old ship so we don't know what species, gender or age it is. And Dameron, don't interrupt me again, I am your superior officer"

just when he almost thought they could have a conversation without that tone of voice. It was one of many things which bugged Poe so much about her. He swallowed down the retort he was about to say so he wouldn't get in trouble.

"I've called in the search team but I want you to lead it"

"Why me?"

"Our X-wing pilots may have the experience but you're the head of our Air Force Division and therefore in the best position to teach the pilots something new. Head to the hangar and you'll find a suit has been brought there in your size. As for you, lieutenant Connix, you can stay here and communicate with the team. Our past relationship aside, I hope you two can be resourceful until we touch base with the patient/prisoner"

"Yes, Admiral"

they said goodbye to each other for now and went their separate ways.

Even though they couldn't see the other, Kaydel had earphones on and could listen in to what the search party was saying.

But it wasn't until they reached the ship that things became interesting.

"Okay, switch to scanning"

four fingers pressed the button to switch.

"What do you read?"

"It's a female human around the age of twenty and she seems to be unconscious"

"Any other injuries?"

"No other cause of injury seems to be visible though that doesn't mean it's not there"

"What about the ship?"

"It's a Ghtroc 690 with a crew of one and passenger for three"

both Poe and Kaydel seemed to recognize the make and model for different reasons.

Poe recognized it as Commander Diego Nalto had mentioned two weeks ago that he had helped a girl offworld to register her ship, a Ghtroc 690, for the Resistance. So when she did join it would help upgrade her status.

So was it just a coincidence that practically the same ship was now hovering in orbit around the Base planet of the Resistance?

Poe didn't like it and neither did Holdo when Kaydel relayed the message.

As for Kaydel herself, she knew the make and model was familiar, she just couldn't say why. If she had, the revelation of who this girl is would have gone much sooner and faster.

Now they had to rely on the register, a list of people who were either declared dead, missing or they only had their DNA of. With the exception of redactions, it was pretty much a complete list.

Poe ordered two of the team to go in and retrieve the girl, and since General Organa ordered the upgrade of the X-Wings after the Burning of Rornian, it was pretty easy.

Meanwhile, Dameron helped the third and last pilot to anchor the ship to bring it back to the _**Ninca **_and from there take it down to the planet.

Twenty minutes later the team had extracted both the girl and the ship and Kaydel was reunited with her boyfriend.

But as they were now descending they had to wait until they were on base on D'Qar to examine the human and the vessel. Rose had been assigned to work on the ship together with a team of mechanics and would be busy for a couple of days and had asked the lieutenant to look after Paige when she couldn't.

The team infiltrating the conference on Nixrye will be having at least one week off, depending on injuries, to get the rest they needed before going back to work. Connix had therefore readily said yes to look after Paige.

Rose, on the other hand, had been part of the dysfunctional family group who had gone to Nixrye to save their family members, without raising the alarm to the Resistance that the conference was going to be bombed. Considering the family group consisted of Han Solo, Chewie, Chewie's son Waroo, Kes Dameron, Shayna Nemit and Rose, it was saying something.

Han, Chewie and Waroo was of course there for Ben and Kes is a war veteran in the Battle of Endor and Poe's father. Shayna has been sittning in a wheelchair since she was fourteen and the bombing of Faclov happened. She is Evan's mother.

At least the youngest had tried to scold the adults that drinking on the job, which led them to not raise the alarm, was especially bad in a situation like this.

When the _**Ninca **_landed it had a welcoming party and as soon as Han got out he locked eyes with Leia. He didn't exactly look forward to this conversation as the General could be really angry when she had reason to. And not warning his wife and the government authorised agency she led, about what was going on at Nixrye, was classified as a damn good reason.

He, Chewie and Kes, together with Waroo and Shayna was walking/wheeling towards Leia together in a line as if they were about to be executioned. They had all agreed Rose didn't need to be here for this.

Meanwhile, the unconscious girl, Snap, Paige and a forced Karé, who had wanted to walk out on her own, was carried out on stretchers, with Poe, Kaydel, Evan and Rose following after them. They all knew how Leia could be when angry and didn't wanted to witness this.

"_**What do you mean it's not your fault?**_"

She had a tendancy to work herself up while angry and when that happened no one wanted to be in the vicinity. So the four started to run when she started to yell and opened the door for the medical teams who was carrying the four patients. They then followed the teams to the Med Bay so they didn't have to hear the screaming match. Once there, Doctor Kalonia directed the nurses and med droids who they could help of the group infiltrating the conference on Nixrye.

Considering she had been the doctor for the Jedi Order, she took care of Snap as they had used a light saber to cut off the leg. It was a preemtive movement so he didn't lost more blood than he already had and died, but it was still reckless.

Meredyth both agreed and disagreed with Evan's opinion of using such a weapon to help with injuries. So she did a slight adjustment to Tharel's added document in the Directive to only use it as a last resort if it came to it.

This left the girl from the Ghtroc 690, with the medical term of Jayne Antilles in reference to not knowing her name, alone with one nurse.

It was a shame that doctor Kymeri was still on Hosnian Prime. She had commed in last night saying her work there had been delayed with at least ten days, otherwise she would have come back today and when seeing the girl for the first time, recognized her immediately. This didn't mean the nurse wasn't good at her work, she had been working for Kalonia for four years, and she could determine that the patient had a head injury which could possibly lead to a coma. But since she was a nurse, she couldn't get access to the Register and find out who she was. Only members of the High Council had that kind of access since it was dangerous to possess that kind of information.

The nurse did her examination and 30 minutes later, knew more about the girl.

"So who is she? What do we know about her?"

A voice came from behind which belonged to none other than Poe Dameron. Joining him was Kaydel, Evan and Rose, all four finished with their own examinations, and curious to find out who the Jayne Antilles was.

"She has a head injury, which I stitched up, but with one hell of a headache when she wakes up"

"What are the consequences for that?"

"It could mean that she's in a coma, if that is the case, the only thing we could do is make it comfortable for her as we wait for her to wake up"

"And how long could that be?"

"In my estimation, between a few days to over a week"

"How do you reckon she got the head injury?"

"She was hit with something hard which gashed open a laceration that made her have four stitches"

"I hate to ask this but does she have any scars or injuries from when she was younger, anything that could help us identify her?"

"The x-ray show that she had a hairline fracture on one of her ribs right over her chest"

"Isn't that odd?"

"What could have caused it?"

Rose and Kaydel talked at the same time.

The nurse smiled but answered.

"It's not _that_ rare but it's not too common either. But it could have happened if she fell and hit her chest first, or if someone hit her, or if someone had tried to revive her"

"Revive her?"

Rose, the youngest, didn't realize what that meant and Evan explained it.

"You know, when you do CPR. What did the MRI show?"

"I did find shadow, you think that's evidence that she stopped breathing for several minutes which caused the shadow and that's why she needed CPR?"

The nurse wanted to hear Evan's medical opinion, plus, he did have a higher rank than her.

"It could very well be but we have to analyze the shadow to know for certain"

"Very well"

she started to take out the appliances she needed for the analysis. Meanwhile, they asked her if the girl had had any other old injuries which she readily told them.

"She's had a broken left wrist at one point, a fracture in the ulna. She also has a long scar on the right leg and scars across the palm of the hands. However she seems to have been banged up a lot"

"Is that your medical term for her being abused?"

The nurse tried to answer the questions of the four the best she could but when Poe questioned her abilities it was hard not to make it slide. Poe didn't mean to direct his anger on her, he was rather angry at whoever 'banged her up' so to speak. One of the things he didn't like was physical abuse against women and was great at advocating against it. It surprised many people on the base considering all the rumours going around about what he and Kaydel were up to. But those who actually knew him understood. His mother's death, when he was eight years old, was the startup for the Resistance and the death of Rey and Felicity Rhiaon Skywalker, with Felicity being tortured before she died, was why he joined the Resistance.

"Forgive me, Commander, but yes, that's what I mean but it's not all of it. It seems like her injuries have been treated correctly but not always in the proper, ordinary way"

"What do you mean?"

"I've counted at least four scars but not once have bacta been used to heal and take them away. To me it sounds like whoever treated her didn't always have the proper tools to treat someone with, like he or she had to improvise with what they had"

"You mean like what doctor Kymeri had on Jakku when she lived there and treated people?"

"Yes"

at the moment, this didn't make the group think of their offworld friend Kira who lived on Jakku, but if they had, the revelation would have gone totally different.

Instead, as the medical bay doors opened and General Organa was shown leading the large group of people inside, it would take nine more days before they found out who the Jayne Antilles was. And believe me, that was a reaction worth waiting for.

**AN2: Be aware! My updates won't be on a routine as I have school and work so be prepared that it can be awhile between updates. Also this is my first Star Wars fic so please review and tell me how I'm doing. ****Constructive criticism is very motivational!**


End file.
